


The new girl

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will sparks fly?





	The new girl

Our tale begins in Gringotts. Bill Weasley has been asked to show the new girl Fleur Delacour to her desk.

Bill asked, "As in the same Fleur Delacour who was in the Triwizard Tournament?"

His boss said, "The very same."

Bill replied, "Ok, I'll help her."

He headed outside to the entrance where Fleur was waiting.

Fleur smiled. "Ah, you must be ze man who is 'elping me find my desk?"

Bill told her, "I'm Bill Weasley."

Fleur responded, "Fleur Delacour, but I suppose you already knew zat."

Bill answered, "Yeah, my boss told me you needed help."

Fleur smirked. "I'm perfectly sure zat I would 'ave figured it out by myself, but it's nice to 'ave someone to talk to."

Bill laughed. "I like you already, you're funny." He added, "Follow me."

He strode into the bank and showed her to her desk which happened to be by Bill's.

Fleur beamed, "Zis is it?"

Bill nodded and stated, "My desk is right beside yours. If you need a hand, let me know although I doubt that a smart young witch like you will need any help."

Fleur replied, "You never know, I might."


End file.
